February 4th
by RDJASS
Summary: Okay, It's the new Haruhi's birthday. It's the same idea, just a different start and more detail. I like this version better and I WILL update sooner! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys! This is the **new** Haruhi's birthday, "February 4th." ...it's Haruhi's birthday... ; Anyways, i didn't like the other one, so I felt I should redo it. i like this one a whole lot better! The same idea is there it's just, better? Well I think it is. xD i typed it up in English~

* * *

"February 4th…" She said as she looked at her calendar. It was the day she was dreading for a long time. She wished she could just stay home today, but no, it would ruin her scholarship to the prestige school she attended. With a long drawn out groan of displeasure she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched and cracked her back before swinging her legs over the side of her bed and standing up. Walking over to the calendar she stared at it for a long time, not even caring that her nightgown strap was down on her arm instead of her shoulder.

She stared at the calendar she made when she was little, just for this day. She remembered making it with her mother when she was about four, a year before she died. She could barely read her little girl hand writing but knew what it meant. The month's name was colored outside the lines and the numbers were written very sloppily. At that time she just wanted to be with her mother.

With a soft smile she crossed out the date with the pen on her bedside and mumbled "I'm sixteen now Mom…" before setting the pen down and opening the door to her room, heading to the bathroom.

Once inside she started a shower and striped of her nightgown. She stepped into the steam and hot water and let it relax her mind. She was eager but didn't want to be. She was sixteen today, but wanted to go back to four, even three. She usually didn't show it but she was a vulnerable girl, on the inside. On the outside she was usually cold and sarcastic. On the inside: cutesy, a bit girly, and loving.

She zoned out for a moment and when she came to she hurried up with her shower, washing her hair, which didn't take long since her hair was already short. She washed her body with her favorite scented wash. It smelled fruity. That's the best she could come up with. Fruity. Washing the soap off her body she began to think again, but quickly stopped her self in fear of being late to school.

She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off before wrapping it around her and stepping out. She quickly brushed her teeth, not normally having breakfast in the morning, and her lunch was always big and healthy, she felt she really didn't need to. She spit out the access toothpaste and washed it down the drain, taking some mouth wash into her mouth then spitting after a quick swish throughout her mouth.

Smiling softly she brushed out her short brown locks and put the brush down, walking back into her room. She quickly changed into her undergarments, putting on a sports bra and boxers ( just incase her pants fell down a bit ) and then her school uniform. She went back to the bathroom to check her appearance and brushed her hair again, wanting it almost perfect. She put in her contacts and blinked a few times to get used to the feeling.

Not hearing her father at all made her wonder if he was still at work, or he brought his work home with him again. Clearing that thought out of her mind she swiftly walked to the kitchen to get a glass of milk before she left. What she wasn't expecting was her Dad, sitting there at the table with a big grin on his face.

"Good Morning Haruhi~" Her dad chimed. "Do you know what day it is…?" Great, he remembered… She rolled her eyes and played along.

"Tuesday?" She asked, taking a sip of the milk she had poured. Her Dad's grin turned into a smile.

"Noooo~ it's your birthday!" He said standing up and clapping his hands together. She gave him a look and spoke up after putting her glass down.

"So Tuesday?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly; she hugged him back, feeling a need to.

"My baby is sixteen today!" he exclaimed, frankly, too close to her ear. She flinched a bit and muttered a "Yeah…" against his arm. "This means…" He started, giving Haruhi a bad feeling. "…that you get cake for breakfast! And I need to give you something too!" He added, letting go of Haruhi and opening the fridge. She knew she would have no choice in the matter so she just sat down at the table and wished for it to be over.

He strolled over with a piece of birthday cake. It was chocolate with green frosting that read 'Happy Birthday Haruhi~' on it. Though. It was a cake which you could only cut into four pieces it still made Haruhi smiled softly. She blew out the candle on the top of the small cake and made her "Birthday Wish"

Her wish was simple. Her wish was that her Dad and she would have a wonderful day, and both would come home happy and not having a bad day. It's her birthday; she doesn't need her Dad being depressed or someone pissing her off today. It's a day of "celebration" and to be happy that you're alive.

She honestly didn't want a bite of the cake; it was too early in the morning for cake. Well, at least she had the milk to wash it down with… She ate the small piece he cut for her quite quickly. She was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry up. When she finished she set her fork on the plate and stood up, the smile still present on her face. She made her way to the sink where she was about to clean off her plate when a hand stopped her.

"I've got it." Her father said, taking the plate and fork out of her hand and washing them. "You go finish getting ready, ya' don't want to be late…do you?" He asked with a slight smirk. Haruhi rushed through her daily routine and bushed her teeth, yet again.

Her father had finished cleaning the plate and even had a slice of his own; cleaning that plate also. He was sitting at the table with a box by his right elbow, waiting for Haruhi to finish and come into the kitchen before going to school.

She rushed right by him, not really paying any attention. She was a bit late and would have to run if she would make it to school on time. As she was putting her shoes on he caught her attention by dangling a small velvet box in front of her face.

"What's that?" She asked, slightly excited, slightly not. If he spent a lot of money on it, she would be a bit disappointed.

"It's your birthday present!" He chuckled softly and dropped it a bit, still having a grip on it though. Haruhi's hands had instinctively gone out in front of her to catch the falling box, which actually didn't fall. When he saw her hands go out, he dropped it for real right into her awaiting palms. She clutched it in her hand for a bit before placing it in her bag.

"Thank you Dad." She said as she hugged him. When they broke apart she went through a check list in her head; making sure she had had everything that she needed. She even made small check mark signs with her hand as she did so. As she was about to leave she remembered to grab her phone off the kitchen counter. "Goodbye Dad!" She exclaimed as she put on her jacket and left into the cold wintery outside.

* * *

Whoo, **END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

xD Review? Tell me what I'm doing wrong please! I want to get better. ...Don't just review to tell me what I'm doing wrong either. xD I want to hear what you guys think! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, finally I got chapter 2 up. DON'T KILL ME. I completely forgot about this then someone messaged me on DA and said I need to get it done. So I did. I'm trying to remember my original plot line, so, it might take a while. But I _have_ already started chapter 3. So, please bear with me. I hope it'll be done before 2012, if not, someone get on my ass please!

And just cause,

**THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD.**

Even though that has nothing to do with this at all. It's just on a 10 hour loop and playing~ =w=

* * *

She stepped out and the chill of early February caught her, sending a shiver down her spine. The night sky hadn't completely left yet, leaving the dark to set a semi-mysterious feel onto her surroundings. The stairs were covered in snow. Probably ice underneath. She took a step forward, towards the stairs, and almost slipped. Reaching a hand out to her side, she caught herself on the side of the railing that led down to the stairs. With her eyes wide, she quickly pulled herself up and steadied herself against the railing.

"That was a close one." She mumbled, looking down at the. How was she supposed to get down the stairs? Taking a deep breath she put one foot in front of the other, placing it gently on the ice and easing herself onto it. She got steady and put her other foot onto it. She didn't place it right, and ended up falling down the icy stairs to land flat on her butt at the bottom.

"…Damnit…!" Her ears rang with the pain in her head and her knee. She could see blood forming under the pants. "Does blood even come out of these?" she asked, brushing the snow off of her slacks. Her bag was gone. Whipping her head side to side in search of her bag, she found it-with the contents spilled out- a couple feet away. She groaned and picked herself up, slowly, as to not hurt herself more. Walking over to her phone, spiral, and wallet she kneeled down and picked them up, stuffing them into her bag with an exasperated expression.

"Great…Now I'm going to be late…" She sighed and tried to think of the fastest way to school. …She could call Tamaki. He'd be there in an instant. No. She's not going to ruin her pride like that, even if he would do it just to be nice.

She set off walking North down her street towards her school.

"Really. You would think the school would have transporta- …never mind. They're all rich…" She sighed again and picked up her pace a bit, at the same time fumbling with her bag to get out her phone to check the time. What she didn't expect was that it was turned off, most likely a bit waterlogged. Lucky the twins got her a waterproof cell phone. She turned it on and heard the annoying ring that came with it. Unlocking her phone, she expected to check the time. She didn't expect to get bombarded with text messages and missed calls wishing her a happy birthday. It made her smile.

Just as she was about to put it into her pocket it began to ring. Curiously she opened it and looked at the caller ID. Seeing a picture of twin red-heads, she rolled her eyes and answered the phone. "Hello?" she answered, trying to sound surprised. She told them she didn't put caller ID on her phone yet.

"Happy Birthday Haruhi!" the twins said in unison. She smiled widely and continued her walk under trees that were sprinkled with fresh fallen snow.

"Thank you." She said, her voice soft as she took in the beauty of the park she was in.

"Where are youuu~?" they asked. She could hear the pout in their voice. Haruhi thought for a minute; today was her study hall day. She literally didn't have any classes. Looking back up at the sky, a snowflake fell upon her nose. She stared at it for a moment before sighing.

"I…I don't think I'm going to come in to school today…" she said. The twins were thoroughly disappointed.

"Why not!" they asked, their lips quivering by the phone. The rest of the host club had gathered around them and they put her on speaker.

"I don't need to." She shrugged. "I think I'm going to go on a walk now, maybe go out to lunch with my dad or something." The ideas were flowing through her head, and they were endless. Well, they came to an end when she realized she had little money. The twins kept their pout. Haruhi smiled and hung up, telling them goodbye.


End file.
